Happy Birthday, Our Jungsoo, Our Angel, Our Leader
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah 'unek-unek' saya tentang Leader kita tercinta, PARK JUNGSOO. A special gift for you, Leeteuk. All about Park JungSoo. Mind to Read n Reviews? Setelah ini saya HIATUS, jadi mohon baca n reviews yah    gomawo


**Title : **Happy Birthday, Our Jungsoo, Our Angel, Our Leader

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, Park JungSoo © God, Leeteuk (nickname) © SM Entertainment, My Only Wish © ZE:A

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Hanyalah sebuah '_unek-unek_' saya tentang LEADER kita tercinta, PARK JUNGSOO. Nggak dibaca silahkan, kalau dibaca saya sangat berterimakasih dan tetap **_REVIEWS ARE LOVED, SILENT READER GO TO HELL #plak_**

**COMMENT, COMMENT , **

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Our Jungsoo, Our Angel, Our Leader<br>**

* * *

><p>Leeteuk... Bukan, bukan Leeteuk. Namanya Park JungSoo.<p>

Taukah kau? Melihat senyuman manismu saja, sudah membuat hatiku bergetar.

Kenapa aku bisa 'menyukaimu'? Entahlah, tak akan cukup walau di tulis di sebuah kertas yang paling panjang sekalipun.

"**Everytime that you're around,**

**You make me feel so good inside. **

**It's true to my soul, oh yeah"  
><strong>

Yang kutau, kau adalah malaikat kami, kebanggaan kami, ELF dan Super Junior. Namanya bukanlah Leeteuk dan dia bukanlah malaikat. Dia hanyalah sosok manusia biasa yang bernama Park JungSoo. Sejak dia debut dengan Super Junior, sosok JungSoo bersembunyi di balik sosok Leeteuk.

_Uri_ Angel Without Wings. _Leader_ dari ke-13 malaikat di dunia Sapphire Blue, Super Junior. _Leader_ yang selalu meneriakkan kalimat, "_Uri-neun Syuppeo Juni-oeo_!" dengan lantang sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka. _Leader_ yang selalu terlihat bangga saat berkata, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Super Junior's _leader_. Eeteuk _imnida_!" _Leader_ yang saat tersenyum selalu memperlihatkan lekukan manis di sudut bawah bibir kirinya.

"**Everytime that I'm away,**

**I can't wait to see your face again. **

**Devoted to you, I am"  
><strong>

Leeteuk selalu terlihat semangat dan tersenyum setiap saat. Leeteuk bukanlah seorang pengemudi yang handal, walaupun begitu dia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengemudi yang handal.

Meski Leeteuk bukanlah pengemudi yang handal, tapi Leeteuk adalah DJ yang cakap. Sejak tanggal 21 Agustus 2006 bersama dengan Eunhyuk, dia menjadi DJ di Kiss the Radio Cool Fm. Suaranya yang lembut akan mengudara pada pukul 10.00 sampai pukul 12.00 malam.

Leeteuk adalah _leader_ yang selalu merawat anggota grupnya, mengarahkan adik-adiknya untuk menjadi lebih baik, bercanda dengan _member_ lain layaknya kakak-adik yang sebenarnya, memberi mereka ciuman selamat tidur dan dengan sabar membangunkan mereka setiap pagi. _Leader_ yang memperhatikan penampilan teman seperjuangannya, Super Junior. Dan pastinya berbagi pengetahuan dengan mereka.

_Leader _yang diklaim oleh _member _lain sebagai anggota termalas. Bahkan ketika rambutnya telah selesai ditata oleh _hairdresser _dia akan mondar-mandir dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Meskipun begitu, kau tetaplah kebanggaan kami.

"**Without you I'm so lost.**

**No Matter what you hear or say, **

**my heart is yours and that won't change at all.**

**I know you feel the same as I.**

**You're a butterfly with perfect wings and you're my angel."**

Jika kita mendengar kata Angel, maka kita akan mengingat Leeteuk. Ya, Leeteuk mempunyai _nickname_ Angel. Dia lahir saat hujan, dia didatangkan dari langit yang identik dengan surga. Itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Tapi terlepas dari gelar _leader_ dan _angel_... dia tetaplah hanya seorang manusia biasa... dan terkadang air matanya terlihat menetes dengan deras seperti hujan. Dia nggak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, yang dia perlihatkan adalah senyum, yang meski dia terlihat capek sekalipun, senyumnya akan tetap tulus, karena dia tersenyum dari hati.

"_**This thing called emotion, i don't want to feel it anymore." **_

"_**Loneliness is always torture"**_

"_**Slowly my strength feels like it's running out."**_

"_**I'm not supposed to be this way, but i'm a person too"**_

"_**Now, from one to ten.. Nothing is to my liking.. Discontented.. Discontented**_

_**.. Discontented"**_

Itu adalah sebagian ungkapan darinya saat dia merasa 'jatuh' dan 'rapuh'

Ya, inilah sosok asli Leeteuk, sosok yang sebenarnya rapuh dan perlu perlindungan...

**CY Entry Teuki, 10/06/2009, 01:28**

**Penjara Tanpa Jeruji**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**Tidak lagi tau apa itu hobi.. Tidak lagi tau apa itu istirahat.. Dimanakah semua teman-temanku?**

**Bagaimana kalian semua harus bermain?**

**Anggota keluargaku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kan?**

**Terkadang, kehilangan sesuatu saat meraih hal yang lain telah menjadi sesuatu yang alami..**

**Dan karena aku menerima 'hal yang lain' itu, hal-hal yang akan hilang dariku akan semakin banyak..**

**Di tengah hujan seperti ini.. Aku berpikir lebih banyak..**

Aku termenung membaca _posting_-an Angel kebanggaan kita. Dia merasa terbelenggu dengan kegiatannya. Meski dia selalu terlihat 'bahagia' sejujurnya dia merasa 'lelah' dengan semua.

"**You're the butterfly in my ride.  
>Making me feel fly.<br>And I'll never ever let you go, oh no no.  
>Baby you're our prince, you ain't no actress<br>Keeping up this love for show."**

Namun _leader _juga bisa bersandar di bahu _member_ lainnya, yang selalu siap di sisi sang _leader_ dan membangkitkannya saat dia terjatuh.

**CY Entry Teuki, 13/06/2009, 06:01**

**Tertidur setelah melihat matahari terbit..**

**CY Entry Teuki, 17/06/2009, 03:03**

**Tidak banyak kegiatan tersisa untuk album ketiga..**

**Aku akan bekerja lebih keras!**

**Hari ini juga begadang semalaman.. Leeteuk begadang semalaman setiap hari..**

**Tolong beri kami kekuatan, ya!**

Airmataku jatuh sudah... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu malaikatku yang sedang lelah sekarang? Kau adalah orang yang paling kami cintai. Keberadaanmu sangatlah penting bagi kami. Kau adalah malaikat kami, malaikat bagi ELF dan Super Junior. Aku hanya bisa terus berdoa, agar kau selalu diberi yang terbaik oleh Tuhan. Aku tak bisa banyak berbuat, maafkan aku. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, saat aku mulai mengenalnya lebih dalam. Aku sadar bahwa banyak sekali sisi 'bahagia' yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Leeteuk.

"**My only wish was you.**

**It's too good to be true.**

**I'm waking up in paradise.**

**It's your birthday oh I've**

**Never been so alive.**

**Hold me in your arms tonight.**

**It's your birthday oh yeah."  
><strong>

Aku menyukai Leeteuk yang mengejek ramen buatan Kyuhyun dengan sebutan, 'Legenda Sungai Han' karena ramen buatan Kyuhyun terlalu banyak air.

Aku menyukai _leader_ yang pernah 'mencuri' uang koin tabungan Yunho karena kasian melihat _dongsaeng_-nya yang kelaparan ketika mereka masih _trainee_.

Aku menyukai Leeteuk yang mempunyai 170 jahitan karena kecelakaan mobil tahun 2007 silam. Sebelum atau sesudah kecelakaan, dia tetap terlihat tampan. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, kecuali kedewasaan seiring bertambahnya umur.

"**My true lover**

**One true lover**

**You're everything I like, and everything I love.**

**The only way to know true love, you gotta believe it.**

**The time is now so show your heart, yeah.**

**I never wanna fall apart.**

**You're my one true shining star.**

**You're everything I ever want and need."  
><strong>

Aku mencintai Leeteuk yang sangat menyukai warna putih. Kamarnya pun bercat putih bersih, baju-bajunya, aksesoriesnya, celananya, kardigannya, jaketnya, topinya, sepatunya hampir semua berwarna putih. Dia bahkan akan selalu memakai benda berwarna putih di tubuhnya.

Aku mencintai Leeteuk yang menyukai hujan. Leeteuk yang sangat menyukai warna balon Super Junior, Biru Safir.

Aku mencintai Leeteuk yang selalu mengurut pinggangnya sehabis _perform_. Yang meski merasa sangat lelah, dia akan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan bilang, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok," kepada _dongsaeng-_nya.

Aku menyayangi Leeteuk yang berhati malaikat, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan _member _lain daripada dirinya sendiri**.**

Aku menyayangi Leeteuk yang nggak hanya berperan sebagai _leader _yang memimpin Super Junior. Dia juga berperan sebagai seorang kakak yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi adik-adiknya, dan juga berperan sebagai orang tua di Super Junior yang selalu menasihati anak-anaknya. Selain itu dia juga bisa menjadi seorang teman, ya... sahabat yang setia mendengar keluh kesah _member_ lain.

"**Without you I'm so lost.**

**No matter what you say, my heart is yours and that won't change at all.**

**I know you feel the same as I.**

**You're a butterfly with perfect wings and you're my angel."  
><strong>

_Leader_ Leeteuk, itu hanyalah nama panggungnya. Leeteuk berarti 'spesial'... Ya.. dia memang spesial, spesial untuk Super Junior, spesial untuk SooMan-_ssi_, spesial untuk _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ mereka, spesial untuk ELF... keberadaannya memang spesial untuk siapa saja.

Leeteuk _uri_ Angel without Wings... Kau tau? Kau bagaikan sinar matahari bagi kami. Mata teduhmu senantiasa menenangkan kami saat kami mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kami janji akan selalu mempercayai kata-katamu, mempercayai segala langkah yang kau ambil. Dan, kami akan selalu ada disisimu. Kami akan merengkuh bahu mungilmu dengan doa yang lebih besar dari siapapun.

Sudah kubilang kan? Tak akan cukup menuliskan semua cerita tentang dirimu, _uri_ Leeteuk. Berlembar-lembar halaman _Microsoft Word_ pun tak akan mampu menampung alasan betapa aku mencintaimu. Dan biarkanlah kini, aku bernyanyi...

"_Saengil chukka hamnida,_

_Saengil chukka hamnida,_

_Saranghaneun uri Leeteuk,_

_Saengil chukka hamnida..."_

_**TERSENYUMLAH SELALU… INGATLAH BAHWA KAMI… MENCINTAIMU…**_

____

* * *

><em><em>

_Lyric :: ZE:A – My Only Wish_

Credit lyrics: .com/lyrics/z/zea/#share

Credit Cyworld Entry Teuki : .net/u/2783236/Run_Maharani

Beberapa kalimat berasal dari FF saya :

"One Fine Day chapter 2 *About Leeteuk, From Super Junior*" dan "Forever Hyung"

Kalau udah baca... REVIEWS yah ^^

GA REVIEWS D-O-S-A LHOO ! ,

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p>


End file.
